Angry Men and Women
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Neal learns that it isn't wise to make El or June angry. Warning: The story contains non-consent punishing of an adult; if you don't like, don't read. Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Angry Men and Women 1**

by Peppe1951

(Sequel to Framed and Punished)

Summary: Neal collects on his prize for staying out of trouble in Framed and Punished and learns that it isn't wise to make El or June angry. Warning: The story contains non-consent punishing of an adult; if you don't like, don't read. Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.

This is an AU story where corporal punishment is an allowed manner of punishment for CI's.

Chapter 1

When Peter arrived home about a week later his wife was waiting with a kiss and news. "Hi Honey, what are you looking so happy about?" Peter asked as he gave her a peck on the cheek as he headed for the kitchen and an ice cold beer.

"I got you the tickets," she began only to be interrupted with a..

"What tickets?"

"The tickets to the musical you're taking Neal to," she finished as she handed two tickets over.

"So Neal finally picked one he wanted to see," responded Peter until he saw the price. "CAFFREY! Did you see the price of these…well they are going back…"

"You will do nothing of the sort; and for your information Neal didn't pick the Musical…I did and I charged the tickets to your credit card," she replied angrily.

"It was my understanding that Neal was going to pick the one he wanted to see…he may not even want to see this Les Mis..ser…how do you pronounce this?" asked Peter.

"Les Miserables is based on a novel by Victor Hugo and it will be perfect for the both of you to see and I bet Neal will be ecstatic to see it. It played on Broadway for thirteen years and now is being performed all over the country…call him and you will see that I'm right," El said boldly.

"I will but why did you have to get such expensive tickets…it's just a play," argued Peter.

"To you maybe but to Neal it will be something he will treasure seeing as much as you would the Super Bowl. I bought those tickets because I know if you had your way you would have gotten something in the nosebleed section….and I also know that if the tickets were to a sporting event that you wanted to see as that much you wouldn't hesitate to fork out the money…and you owe him. He was framed and punished severely and brutally for something he didn't do…he deserves this and you are damn well are going to take him!" El said sternly.

"Okay…okay…I'll call and see if he wants to go," Peter said as he pulled his cell from his pocket and quickly called his CI.

"Neal? Peter. Look I know our original deal was for you to pick the Musical you wanted to see but I have tickets to," Peter paused and held the phone out to El who filled in the blank with, "Les Miserables"….before continuing the conversation, "would you like to go to that instead of one of your own choosing?"

Even El could hear the shouted response from Neal "YES! I've wanted to go but never had the money when it was on Broadway or the time afterwards with you chasing me or being in prison…thank you Peter."

"To be completely honest it was El who picked the musical and bought the tickets," replied Peter ass he suddenly held the phone to his wife and whispered, "he wants to talk to you."

El eagerly took the phone and soon was chatting excitedly with her husband's partner and their friend. Peter used the time to glance at the tickets and noticed the date for the first time…oh no that was the day of the Giants' game. He had already arranged to be off pending a big case

"Neal is so excited about going…what's wrong?" asked El as she noticed her husband's face.

"The date…it's the same time as that big game I am taking a vacation day to watch…maybe I can convince Neal to go another day?" he asked his wife.

"PETER BURKE, don't you dare and anyway you can't these are the only tickets left in the orchestra…and no you can't exchange them for cheaper ones in another section. Neal was punished for something he didn't do…you owe him and isn't he more important to you them some game," reasoned El. "You told me once that in Neal you see more than an CI you see a son and what father wouldn't sacrifice for his son…now forget about the game you aren't going to see and embrace a son who you love enough to risk a career over to keep him out of prison," she added with a smile.

Peter hung his head as he had to admit that all his wife had said was true and in fact he can always watch games but to see joy grace Neal's face again after all he's been through since entering their deal will be well worth it. "You're right as usual El," he replied with a smile and a kiss.

"Now why do you think I'm going to enjoy this musical?" asked Peter as he followed El back into the kitchen.

"The main character is a man named Jean Valjean, a paroled criminal. He breaks his parole and runs away to a better life. He is pursued by a police inspector by the name of Javert. Does that remind you of anyone?" replied El as she finished her introduction with a question.

Peter nodded, "Yes Neal and me. What was Valjean arrested for?"

"He stole a loaf of bread to save the life of a starving child, his sister's son and for that he was arrested and sentenced at hard labor for five years which eventually turned into nineteen years for his many escape attempts," replied El who knew she had her husband hooked when he asked,

"Why did he break his parole?"

"You will have to go and see the musical to find that and any other questions you may have out," replied El.

Peter didn't have to wait but a few days more before Sunday came and the matinée performance arrived. "Now remember after the play you are to bring Neal home for you for dinner. I have something else to give him and I know him he will want to talk about the musical and I'm excited to see how you both enjoyed yourselves," El reminded her husband.

"What are we having?" Peter asked as he put on his overcoat. He was dressed casually but because of the temperature outside the overcoat was needed.

"It will be a surprise…now scoot the performance starts in an hour and I don't want either one of you to miss a minute of the musical," urged El as she gave Peter a kiss and sent him on his way. "I hope they enjoy it," she murmured to Satch as she went into the kitchen to fix herself a cup of tea to be enjoyed as she read her book.

Neal was waiting impatiently for Peter to pick him up glancing out the entrance for his arrival. He was so looking forward to this outing. He was going to watch a fantastic musical and with a man he looked upon as a father figure as well as a boss and friend. He hadn't realized when he agreed to become a CI for the White Collar division that he would hit it off so well with his handler and even though he didn't like the all of the conditions that came with it, like the spankings, he did like Peter and his wife Elizabeth and soon considered them as family as they did him.

He was still deep in thoughts when he heard the honking of a car horn and looked up into the face of Peter who urged him to come quickly.

"Are you ready to have a great afternoon at the theater?" asked Peter in a surprisingly British accent.

Neal answered with a big smile and got in…"I'm more than ready."

El looked up from her book as the front door opened. "I am not like Javert!" cried Peter as he walked in followed by Neal who was arguing with him.

"You are too. Javert hounded Valjean just like you did me!" asserted Neal.

"I did not hound you…I was tracking you…that's my job to catch criminals and I caught you three times. And while we are at it you favor Valjean in your escape attempts," accused Peter.

"BOYS!" shouted El.

"Oh Hi honey," Peter said as he noticed her for the first time. "El tell Neal that I'm nowhere like Javert."

"Well, in a way you two are alike…you are both officers of the law," replied El as Neal said,

"I told you so."

"But in another way you are nothing like Javert. You have compassion and you recognize the possibility of criminals being able to reform. In Javert's mind a thief is always a thief…not ever changing! Peter is nothing like that like you should well know, Neal," El said as she defended her husband. "Now join me for dinner and you two can tell me all about the musical," she added as she changed the subject.

"I really had a great time. Thanks for picking the musical El and Peter thanks for taking me," Neal said emotionally as he prepared to leave as he hastily wiped a few tears away.

El pulled Neal down and gave him a hug and a kiss, "Neal we love you; you'll the son we never had the fortune to have natural," she said lovingly.

"I f-feel the same about you and P-Peter…you are the only ones other than Mozzie who ever cared about me…cared whether I lived or died-d."

"Neal we can be the parents you have wanted…if you will let us," Peter said as he embraced the younger man.

"I would like that," Neal said quietly, "if it's no trouble."

"It's what we have been doing since we met you buddy," replied Peter with a smile.

Neal returned his smile with one of his own as he headed for the door. His cab had arrived and had sounded its horn. "Neal before you leave I have something for you to remember the day by," El said as he handed a DVD to him.

"It is the 25th Anniversary performance of Les Miserables…now you can enjoy the play once again."

Neal took the DVD and hugged El once again before leaving, hiding his tears from the couple.

AN: For those who do not know Les Miserables is a musical that played on Broadway for thirteen years and is now playing across the USA. The story was written by Victor Hugo. It is a story of redemption…the redemption of Valjean and the many lives he saved along the way. If you get a chance to see it, do so.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the first day back at work after the weekend Peter and his team were given a case involving a gangster by the name of Robert Lester. He was a blue collar criminal like Matthew Keller and an acquaintance of Neal, which the FBI was unaware of.

He was the one responsible for the theft in broad day light that took place at the MET the other day. The one in which a security guard was killed and several museum patrons were hurt including a young girl who on a field trip with her class.

Peter was going to get him for that robbery but unbeknown to Peter Neal was out for revenge on the innocent life that was almost lost. Through Mozzie and other contacts they were able to set up a sting that would give them Lester. He was looking for a way out of the United States and Neal was set to play his part in setting Lester up until Peter was contacted and told of the history between Neal and Lester and pulled him out.

"Oh, that was so long ago: I doubt he even remembers me, Peter," Neal had argued.

"My information was that the last time you two met Lester nearly killed you. You are out…my decision and orders. You stay here while the sting takes place," he had ordered Neal.

Neal followed Peter back into the conference room and assigned Marsha Phillips to replace Neal. Marsha was experienced at going undercover and nodded her agreement. Neal left with Peter and tried to talk him into letting him in on the sting…that was for show only. He planned to use it to con Agent Phillips that Peter had changed his mind but first he had to be seen talking to the head agent for appearance.

About an hour before Marsha was due to leave Neal suddenly appeared and said, "last minute change Agent Phillips. Peter feels that I would have a better change in convincing Lester…no hard feelings," he added with a smile.

"But I thought everything was set," complained Marsha.

"He got other information that said that Lester liked to abuse women so he doesn't want to take a chance of it happening to you," Neal lied so convincingly that Marsha finally nodded and left muttering something about "being able to take care of herself and that she was going to tell Peter that."

Neal waited only long enough to see Marsha head off before he took off for the docks where the meet had been set up….

Peter was still so mad at Neal for what he had done that he brought that anger home with him that night; and it showed as he slammed the door and frightened both El and Satch.

"Honey, what's wrong?" cried El as she ran to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry for frightening you hon but Neal really outdid himself today," explained Peter as he gave El a reassuring kiss before heading to the kitchen for a well-deserved beer.

"What did Neal do today?" asked El patiently.

"He did so many things it's hard to know where to start," replied Peter before taking a long swallow of beer.

"Well, sit down and tell me what happened…from the beginning," urged El as she pulled him over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"Well you know Monday we were given a new case," began Peter as El nodded.

"The person we were after was a Robert Lester…a criminal similar to Keller and like Keller he doesn't care who he hurts as long as he gets what he wants…and in this case it was the Mona Lisa on loan from the Louvre museum in Paris and he killed a security officer in the robbery and injured several museum patrons who had the misfortune to be there when the painting was taken," Peter paused as he took another swallow of beer.

"We got a tip that he was trying to get out of the country with the painting via a boat. So we set up a sting so he would do business with who he thought to be a very special travel agent."

"And Neal was the travel agent?" asked El.

"No, we found out in time that Neal had a long history with Lester and they hadn't parted on good terms so we sent in one of agents…Agent Marsha Phillips, we have had great success with her on these types of undercover assignments," replied Peter, "only…"

"Only she didn't go, did she Peter? Neal went in her place," El completed the sentence.

"Yep, he lied to her and told her that we had a change of heart and decided that he would go in her place. He must have been very convincing because she believed him," Peter said angrily.

"She of course told you…right…Peter?" asked El as she got worried when he didn't reply right away.

"Eventually and we hurried to the meeting spot on to see that Lester ready to blow him away…and yes we got to him in time to save him and take Lester down. He will have the charge of attempted murder of a FBI CI to add to his other charges…he won't see the light of day for a long, long time; that is if he beats the death sentence," Peter assured his wife.

"I'm sure that Hughes wasn't happy with Neal with what he did…how many licks did he get?" asked Elizabeth.

"Hughes ordered me to bring him to interrogation room three and to wait for him," Peter said as he continued his story. El knew that was where punishments were carried out.

"So when Hughes arrived carrying a leather strap and the punishment book. He asked Neal for an account of his actions and sentenced Neal to thirty licks when Neal speaks up and says that he is using his get out of strapping free now and walks out. We couldn't do anything but grant it but he is deserving of a severe thrashing for this…he endangered his life, lied and then walks away free and clear," finished Peter as he swallowed his last mouthful.

El looked at him in silence for a moment before going into the kitchen and returning with the wooden spatula she used before as a paddle. Peter watched in amused silence as he then watched her go and retrieve her coat and grab her car keys before turning to him and asking, "Are you coming?" and then without waiting opened the door and headed for her car. Peter just barely made it before she drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Neal was watching the Les Miserables DVD Elizabeth had given him last weekend and enjoying a glass of wine. In fact he was celebrating his victory of being responsible for Lester's capture and getting out of what he knew would have been a terrible thrashing for his deceit and actions in bring Lester down. The door burst in as Mozzie let himself in and said angrily.

"When are you going to stop letting the Suit send you into dangerous situations. Didn't he realize what would happen when Lester laid eyes on you again?"

"Peter didn't send me; he found out about Lester before I would have been sent undercover and assigned Agent Phillips to go instead," Neal admitted to his friend.

"Did I hear it wrong on the streets? My information was that Peter got to the meet just before Lester was going to shoot you," Mozzie asked.

"Nope…your information was correct but if we had done it Peter's way Lester wouldn't have been taken down by me…figuratively speaking. So I went in so he would know while rotting in jail that it was because of me that he was caught," bragged Neal.

"YOU WHAT! What did the Suit and Head Suit have to say about this?" asked the little man.

"They didn't like it but they couldn't lay a hand on me…I used my get out of a strapping free and they had to let me go," Neal continued to brag.

"Peter's not going to come over and take you to task for this?"

"Nope…like I say Agent Peter Burke cannot touch me."

"But Mrs. Burke can," Mozzie said quietly as El and Peter entered.

Neal looked up to see the angry faces of his surrogate parents and said,

"You can't paddle me Peter…I used my free get out of a strapping card this afternoon."

"Oh, don't worry buddy; I'm not planning on giving you the thrashing you deserve," Peter assured the younger man.

Neal sighed in relief until Elizabeth spoke up. "But I am going to give you the thrashing of your life for that stunt Peter told me about!"

"El…it wasn't as dangerous as Peter led you to believe. I knew they were coming and would save the day; I only had to delay them until Peter arrived," lied Neal as he backed away from the angry woman.

El looked at Peter and then Mozzie for confirmation of Neal's statement and from each got a shake of the head. "As if you weren't in enough trouble you have to add lying to it. I was going to let you keep your pants on but after that lie you can drop them before bending over that table," ordered El as she approached.

"Peter…our agreement."

"Does not include what El does…you should have known that as soon as she heard what she would do buddy boy…tan your hide but good," replied Peter with a grin.

"Mozzie…you've got to help me," cried Neal as he turned to his friend for help.

"Sorry Neal you deserve this but I will help…El hold you down while she tans your backside," replied Mozzie as he suddenly sprung to Neal's side and pushed him towards the table where Peter was waiting and between the two of them Neal found himself faced down with his pants at his ankles and unable to move as El began to pepper his backside with sharp and quick strokes. She soon had him dancing in place as his backside began to heat up and after she had given him two dozen he began to yell as they continued so much so that June hearing his cries came up to investigate.

"Okay…what did he do this time?" June asked as she viewed his predicament.

El paused just long enough to give June the short version before June said, "You look tired…let me finish this for you?"

"NOOOOO….I w-won't put myself in d-danger again-n…I promise, June!" cried Neal as he watched El hand the make-do paddle over to June. He remembered the last time June paddled him…he couldn't sit comfortable for days.

"I know dear…after this you won't be doing anything naughty again…or at least until your backside cools off," sympathized June as she suddenly pulled his boxers down and picked up where El let off.

Neal howled as the paddle continued to slam into his already red and sore backside. El method had been to hit him all over his backside but June's was to stay in one area for several licks before moving on which she did most proficiently and concentrated her strokes to his sits spots and upper thighs and she didn't stop until they were scarlet and he was sobbing as the just as the song "*Do you hear the people sing" from Les Miserables became to play.

"How fitting, you saw what the angry men in the play did and now you have experienced what angry women can do when they hear how foolish a love one can be when he has to be punish him for his offenses," El said as she lightly patted

his well punished backside. "You will be more careful in the future, won't you dear?"

"Y-Yes ma'am," replied Neal as he quickly pulled his boxers back up and stepped out of his pants and fled to the bathroom grabbing his sleep pants on the way. He didn't return until after he had washed his face and gotten his emotions back under control.

He was grateful to see that June and Mozzie had left but was dismayed to find that Peter and El were still waiting. "You didn't have to stay; I'm okay now," Neal said quietly.

"Neal, El and I just want you to know what we felt you had to be punished," began Peter only to be interrupted by El who flew to Neal's side to engulf him in a loving embrace.

"We love you dear and couldn't let what you did to go unpunished. You can tell me why you did what you did today," asked El lovingly.

Neal was silent for a few minutes before he spoke. "Lester and I have a history as Peter will tell you; but what you don't know is that when we were in competition to acquire the masterpieces Lester killed a young boy who got in his way. The boy

was a young friend of mine. Christopher was a child of the streets who I would help whenever I could and just because he couldn't move out of Lester's way one day he was pushed into traffic and d-died," Neal explained as a tear started to roll down his face. "I swore that one day I would be the one that would take him down but I don't like guns so I decided that I would be the reason behind his capture…and that is why I did what I did. I didn't care at the time if I died in the attempt only that he would be arrested and punished for his crimes."

"Neal, Christopher wouldn't have wanted you to die; not if he truly cared for you," El said as she pulled his head down as he began to cry out all of that bent up anger and grief from so long ago.

"I-I know, I k-know…but all I wanted was payback. C-Christopher would have only wanted j-justice done…it was me that wanted the r-revenge," sobbed Neal.

El exchanged a look with Peter and Peter began to gather some of Neal's clothing. He was going home with them tonight.

"Come on, son; let's go home," El said as she handed him some warm clothing and Peter helped him dress. Neal was too spent to protest; he just knew how well it felt to have El's arms around him and the love radiating from that embrace….he didn't want it to end.

Once they arrived home to the Burke's townhouse Neal looked at the two special people and said, "You know being with you and Peter is that 'world I long to see' if you will only let me."

"Neal as we have already told you…you are always welcomed; and that we see in you the son we do not have…now get into bed because 'there is a new life about to start for you when tomorrow comes," replied El as she kissed him goodnight and Peter ruffled his hair.

The End

*Do You Hear The People Sing lyrics (from Les Miserables)

Do you hear the people sing?

Singing the song of angry men

It is the music of a people

Who will not be slaves again

When the beating of your heart

Echoes the beating of the drums

There is a life about to start

When tomorrow comes

Will you join in our crusade?

Who will be strong and stand with me

Beyond the barricade

Is there a world you long to see?

Then join in the fight

That will give you the right to be free

Do you hear the people sing?

Singing the song of angry men

It is the music of a people

Who will not be slaves again

When the beating of your heart

Echoes the beating of the drums

There is a life about to start

When tomorrow comes

Will you give all you can give?

So that our banner may advance

Some will fall and some will live

Will you stand up and take your chance

The blood of the martyrs

Will water the meadows of France

Do you hear the people sing?

Singing the song of angry men

It is the music of a people

Who will not be slaves again

When the beating of your heart

Echoes the beating of the drums

There is a life about to start

When tomorrow comes


End file.
